1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graph display apparatus which can display a trace pointer at an optional point on a graph and can display position coordinates of the trace pointer, a recording medium on which a program is recorded, and a graph display method.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional graph display apparatus which displays a graph of a function expression, a trace pointer can be displayed at an optional point on the graph, and position coordinates of the trace pointer can be displayed.
However, in such a conventional graph display apparatus, a numerical width (=the upper-limit value minus the lower-limit value) of a display range of each of coordinate axes and a scale interval of each of the coordinate axes are set independently of a dot interval of a display thereof. For this reason, when the trace pointer is moved to a scale corresponding position of an X axis to obtain a value of a Y axis thereof, an X-coordinate value of the trace pointer cannot be matched with a scale value, and the value of the Y axis thereof may not be correctly obtained.